


Furihata thinks too much

by Screaming_Silence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Don't freak out, M/M, but nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Silence/pseuds/Screaming_Silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata stayed late at Maji Burger with Seiren after practice. On his way home, however, he got lost and, being the nice guy he is, doesn't want to bother anyone and ask for help. Will he find trouble or will the trouble come to save him when some unwelcome company appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furihata thinks too much

_"I knew I should've left earlier,"_ Furihata thought as he walked down the deserted street.

He pulled out his phone to look at the time. 10:07 pm. It was not a good time for him to be out.

_"Why did I have to go to Maji Burger and stay late with everyone? I knew this would happen and I still stayed later than I should have."_

Furihata continued rambling on in his thoughts until he realized something.

_"...Where am I?"_

Furihata looked around, not recognizing any of the landmarks or street signs. He looked at his time again and nearly dropped his phone.

"10:46?!?" he shrieked. "I had been walking for about 40 minutes?!?"

Remembering he was in an unknown place, Furihata clamped a hand over his mouth.

 _"Maybe I should call someone?"_ he thought. _"No, everyone is probably asleep by now and it would rude to wake them at this hour."_

While trying to decide what to do, he heard someone laugh behind him.

"Well now, what do we have here?" a deep voice asked.

Furihata froze, too terrified to move.

"Isn't it a little late for a boy such as yourself to be out and about?" another, slightly higher, voice asked.

A few more chuckles were heard from behind him. Turning around, despite his frozen state, saw three lanky men walking up to him. They all looked to be about in their mid- twenties and drunk. When they lined up in front of him, Furihata got a good look at the men.

The one on the left had brown, short messy hair and some scruff on his chin. He was wearing a white, sleeveless undershirt, a pair of dirty jeans, and brown sandals.

The one on the right had longer blond hair that went slightly past his ears. He wore a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, khaki shorts, and grey and black tennis shoes.

The guy in the middle had a shaved head and wore a pair of grey sweatpants with a green short-sleeved shirt, and flip-flops.

They were all smirking at him and it was creeping Furihata out.

"I'm Katashi," the man with brown hair said. He then pointed at the blond and then baldy.

"These two are Kenta and Taro."

Furihata remained silent, unsure of how to respond.

After a while, Katashi got in Furihata's face, blocking his view so he couldn't see the other two move around him.

"We introduced ourselves, so that means you tell us your name now."

Furihata took a step back only to bump into someone. He looked behind him and saw Kenta. Katashi then roughly grabbed Furihata's shoulders and pushed him into Taro, who then through him in an alleyway. Falling backwards on the solid ground, Furihata let out a grunt of pain.

"Since you won't say your name, why don't we make you scream ours," Taro said as he and the other two began to advance on him.

Furihata was a terrified mess. Tears started to pool in his eyes and he started to violently shake. He wanted to say something, call for help, but he couldn't seem to find his voice.

He tried sitting up, only to pushed back down again. Taro then grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the ground, while Kenta pinned he feet down. Snickering, Katashi walked over and straddled Furihata's waist.

"Why don't we have some fun now?" he said with a disgusting look on his face.

Furihata could practically feel the alcohol emanating off of them. Katashi grabbed the bottom of Furihata's shirt and began taking it off. Tears were now streaming down Furihata's face, his voice still not surfacing no matter how hard he willed it to work.

 _"I'm scared,"_ he thought. _"What's going to happen to me? I don't know what to do. Someone please help me!"_

Just as his shirt came off, Katashi was suddenly thrown off of him. Kenta and Taro immediately let go and jumped up to see what had happened. Standing at the entrance of the alleyway was none other then Akashi Seijuro, seemingly calm but a cold aura surrounding him and his eyes radiating a devilish ferocity.

"What do you think you're doing to him?" Akashi asked.

His voice was filled with so much disgust and hatred that everyone there felt it shake the core of their of there being. Katashi, being the first to slightly regain composure, replied.

"W-What's it to you?! Why don't you just turn around and get the hell out of here before we make you regret ever being born!"he yelled.

Akashi chuckled. "Make me regret being born? You're mistaken. I'm the one that will make you regret ever being born."

With that said, Akashi began to walk forward, pulling his red scissors out of his pocket and nonchalantly twirls them on his index finger.

"W-wait!" Taro called, stopping Akashi in his tracks. "You're Akashi Seijuro! I knew you looked familiar!"

"And you would be?" Akashi asked in a bored fashion.

"T-taro Kurosawa."

"And who are those two?" Akashi asked, slight interest in his tone.

"Katashi Noguri and Kenta Shizuka." Taro replied, fear still in his voice.

"Ah. Now I remember," Akashi states, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the situation. "Your parents work for my father. I don't think they would be very pleased if a picture of this situation got out to the press, would they?"

The three men looked at him, shocked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kenta yelled.

Akashi smirked. "Try me."

The three men charged at Akashi, overcome with panic and fear. Taro got to him first and immediately attempted to punch Akashi in the face. Akashi, of course, was able to dodge it using his Emperor eye. He then proceeded to stabbing Taro in the arm with his scissors and kneeing him in the stomach, causing Taro to fall to his knees gasping for breath. Akashi grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground, knocking Taro out. Kenta and Katashi froze, watching as Akashi ripped the scissors out of Taro's arm, scared of how quickly Taro was taken out. They tried to run away, but being in an alleyway and Akashi blocking the only way out made it difficult to do so.

"Looks like your stuck," Akashi said with a smirk.

Furihata sat up and watched in fear as Akashi stalked toward the other two, like a lion cornering his prey. Kenta backed up, cowering slightly at Akashi's stance. He looked back, seeing a trembling Furihata, and suddenly remembered the utter humiliation he was facing. Foolishly, he charged at Akashi, only to be quickly done in with swift kick to the side of his head.

Looking from the fallen Kenta to the terrified Katashi, Akashi mumbled,"Two down,one to go."

Katashi, at this point, was terrified. He kept backing up from the advancing Akashi and remembered right as he was about to make a run for it that the horrified Furihata was right behind him. He quickly turns and grabs Furihata, forcing him in-between Akashi and himself. Locking him arm in a tight grasp around Furihata's throat, Katashi attempts to act brave in front of the ferocious Akashi.

"Don't take another step forward or he gets it!" Katashi shouts.

Furihata whimpers, partially at the loudness used in Katashi's voice, partially from fear and shock, and partially at the even deadlier glare Akashi is throwing at Katashi. Ignoring the warning, Akashi continues to slowly make his way to Katashi and Furihata.

"How dare you," Akashi says quietly.

"What?" Katashi asks, unable to hear Akashi.

"How dare you hurt what is mine!" Akashi shouts. "You hurt him, attempt to violate him, try to keep him away from me, and, after watching your pathetic little flunkies get their asses kicked, still have the _**audacity**_ to threaten him!"

Akashi is practically yelling when he is through and ends up right in front of the two. Katashi was so stricken from Akashi shouting that he didn't notice he was there until he saw Akashi's fist coming directly at his face at high speed. The punch sent Katashi flying back. Just as he was about to bring Furihata down with him, Akashi grabbed him by the arm, tearing him from Katashi's grasp. The last thing Katashi saw was Akashi's foot kicking him in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious.

After Katashi was dealt with, Akashi's anger faded and was replaced with concern. He turned to the crying, trembling Furihata and put his scissors away.

"Are you alright?" Akashi asks.

Furihata looked to him and suddenly fell to his knees, passing out from emotional shock and full realization occurring to him. Akashi rushed over and caught him right before he completely fell over.

"I got you," Akashi whispered, a small smile adorning his face.

* * *

Furihata woke with a start, feeling very comfortable and warm.

 _"I didn't know my bed was this soft,"_ he thought. _"Wait...my bed isn't this soft..."_

Furihata sat straight up and immediately looked around. This was not his bed. Or his room.

 _"What's going on!"_ Furihata internally panicked.

Just as that thought entered his head, the door on his left opened revealing Akashi Seijuro. Akashi smiled at Furihata.

"I see you're awake. That's good. Are you feeling alright?"

Furihata could only stare in shock with one thought running through his head.

 _"I'm in Akashi's room. I'm in_ Akashi's _room. I'm in Akashi's_ room _."_

"I take it that you are still having a little trouble functioning." Akashi said, an amused look on his face.

That was when Furihata realized, Akashi just came out of the bathroom. Wet. In a towel.

 _"Oh my god he looks so absolutely hot. Wait, what?!"_ Furihata began to blush at that thought. _"What am I thinking?! I must be going crazy."_

Akashi came closer, leaning over the bed, and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Maybe you should rest some more. Your face is quite warm. Maybe your sick," Akashi smirked. "Or maybe you like what you see."

Furihata blushed harder at what Akashi said.

"That pushed aside, I need to discuss something with you," Akashi started, a serious look settling on his face.

Furihata froze. _"About last night?"_

"What were you doing out so late last night? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if I hadn't shown up?!" Akashi said, although it was becoming apparent his façade was starting to crumble.

"B-but you did sh-show up," Furihata surprised himself by saying that.

Akashi hands gripped his arms firmly.

"I won't always be there to save you," Akashi's voice was slightly raised in anger, it being obvious that he was trying to stay calm. "Being out there so late was very stupid and you know it."

"I lost track of time and wound up there. I was trying to get home but I guess I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't turn the right way," Furihata confesses, feeling guilty for worrying Akashi.

Akashi sighs. "I suppose I'm in the same boat but at least I can defend myself."

The more Furihata thought about, the more he realized how much of a fool he was. He wasn't strong, he had low endurance, he was very cowardly, he was too terrified to even think straight.

 _"I'm such an idiot,"_ he thought, tears pooling in his eyes. _"A stupid, helpless idiot."_

Akashi's eyes widened slightly as tears began to run down Furihata's face. Furihata gasped lightly when he felt Akashi pull him into hug.

"Don't ever do that again. If your in trouble just call me. I'll be there in a heartbeat," Akashi said, rubbing soothing circles on Furihata's back.

Hesitantly, Furihata hugged hugged him back. They sat there until Furihata's cries became nothing but hushed hiccups against Akashi's chest.

"I'll probably have to shower again," Akashi said, pulling back from Furihata.

Furihata was confused.

"What do you...,"Furihata started.

Heat rushed to his face. Akashi was still in a towel. Even more wet than before because of being cried on. Akashi smirked and leaned in, only to stop centimeters from Furihata's face.

"Furihata Kouki. You are strangely ordinary but I suppose that is what makes you so special in my eyes. I've been harboring some feelings for you for quite some time since the Winter Cup. How would like to be my boyfriend?" Akashi asked.

Furihata was shocked. Sure he slightly scared of Akashi, but Furihata couldn't help but be attracted to him. Who wouldn't? Akashi had a slender, but toned, figure with a charming face that had beautiful heterochromatic eyes and red hair that looked so soft and Furihata just wanted to see if felt as soft as it looked and...

 _"Stop! No more thinking about that!"_ Furihata told himself. _"Akashi Seijuro just told me he liked me. Oh my god. Why do feel so happy? I thought I was straight? ...I wonder if he's a good kisser? No! Stop! ...Maybe I do like him..."_

Akashi must have noticed Furihata's internal struggle.

"Maybe I should help you make up your mind," with that said, Akashi closed what little distance between them was left and lightly placed his lips on Furihata's.

Furihata felt a like he was struck by lightning. As uncomfortable as that sounds, this felt amazing. Akashi's lips were soft and Furihata didn't want this to stop. Just as he began to kiss back, Akashi pulled away.

"Have you come to a conclusion?" Akashi asked, clearly enjoying the position he put Furihata in.

Furihata didn't trust himself to speak so he only nodded.

"And you accept and return my feelings?" Akashi questioned.

Furihata nodded again and very quietly replied," I do."

Akashi smiled and leaned in, kissing Furihata again, who sighed in reply and leaned forward.

 _"Best morning ever,"_ they both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no clue what to do for the title.


End file.
